Olias
Olias is a Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall that can only be recruited if the player has a linked Guild Wars Prophecies account. He is a former White Mantle who, after an encounter in the Temple of the Ages, was converted to the worship of Grenth. He came to Elona to help fight the outcast god that threatens to rise again and challenge Grenth's reign over the realm of the dead. Lore From the manual: :Obsessed Necromancer ::"Grenth lives! You, on the other hand, must die!" :Origin: Tyrian (Lion's Arch) :Age: 32 :Profession: Necromancer :Olias used to take his marching orders from the White Mantle, but he now walks his own path. An encounter at the Temple of Ages convinced Olias that he had been chosen for a special mission: he now serves as Grenth's personal "hand of judgment," enacting what he sees as the will of his god. He lives by a simple code. Those who perish and return to life are expected by Grenth to live their lives well. If they do not, Olias ensures they are returned to the cold embrace of the Lord of Death. :Mysterious events in Elona now compel him to act on Grenth's behalf. With strange disturbances in the land, Olias feels that the gods are threatened and the dead themselves are uneasy in their eternal sleep. He has sworn an oath to Grenth that he will find the source of the strange malady and correct it. And if it involves sending new minions to Grenth, so much the better! Death and killing delight him. He is willing to discuss other matters, but strangely enough, most discussions seem to lead back to death and killing. Recruitment Complete the quest All for One and One for Justice, which can be obtained from Dinja in the Consulate Docks. Your account must be able to access both the Prophecies and Nightfall campaigns. He can still be unlocked for accounts without access to Prophecies, but only for PvP, by spending faction points. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Olias must be in the party Quests Involved In *All for One and One for Justice Location *Maguuma Jungle **Bloodstone Fen (only during quest All for One and One for Justice) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Olias starts with a basic Necromancer armor labeled as Krytan armor, although it actually appears to be undyed Shing Jea armor. The armor rating ranges from 45 to 60, depending on his level. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Mysterious armor using Mysterious Armor Pieces acquired from the The Shadow Nexus Challenge Mission. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Primeval armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Olias/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In the Bloodstone Fen: :"To ponder life is to ponder death. One cannot exist without the other." In Throne of Secrets: :"By Grenth's blessing, you succeeded where another would have failed. Remember his part in all this, hero, and praise him even as you are praised" Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Venta Cemetery: *''"Those sentry traps are ingenious. Think what one could do if fueled by a true will to destroy."'' The Council is Called: *''"Those Sunspears who survived were not the lucky ones. They will have to face a long war against the Kournans, filled with much pain. Death, like surrender, is often the gentler path...but it is not the best one."'' Centaur Blackmail: *''"Centaurs have a similar bone structure to Charr, actually. Their spine is slightly curved, easy to shatter if one knows just how to strike. I look forward to dealing with them."'' No Me, No Kormir: *''"Yes, a disguise would be wise. Particularly to cover the fact that none of us are Kournans and none of us are dead."'' Rilohn Refuge or Pogahn Passage: *''"These corsairs we're to meet in Pogahn Passage. Tell me, are any of them Necromancers? Professional courtesy, you know."'' Rally The Princes: *''"Hm. Yes. I'd say Vabbi has a great deal to offer a man like me. So does Kourna, given Varesh's predelications'' sic] , but I'll stick with what I know." Warning Kehanni: *''"Varesh has inhuman troops? Let us see how they die."'' Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger: *''"Melonni's nightmares are worsening. I tried to offer her a bedtime story to help her sleep...something cheering, like Grenth's parable about vivisection...but she turned me down. I can't imagine why."'' Nundu Bay: *''"The rift between this world and the Mists widens. Grenth will be very busy, very soon."'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"The Desolation is a wasteland. A dark, terrible place where bleached bones provide the only break in a featureless desert terrain. My kind of place, really, except for the wurms."'' Horde of Darkness: *''"Being in the belly of that wurm gave me a great deal of time to think about my own death. Very pleasant. I'd recommend it for anyone."'' Gate of Pain: *''"Poor Kormir. Her soul did not escape to Grenth's gentle ministrations. A pity. He would have been kinder to her than this terrible realm."'' Gate of Madness: *''"Kormir will guide us. Have faith in her."'' Completion of Nightfall Campaign: *''"Abaddon is dead. And I assure you, Grenth will not make the mistake that the other gods did. We will not hear from Abaddon again in this lifetime... or the next."'' Idle quotes that do not appear to depend on storyline progression: *''"I do not mind working alone. We are all alone in the end."'' *''"The gods don't lie. People lie. The system fails when the gods must speak through a man's voice."'' *''"The White Mantle told me how the world lived. Then, in my own death, Grenth told me how the world died. I took his side."'' Battle Quotes *''"Another soul to shatter on the altar of Grenth!"'' *''"At last. Someone to kill. It was getting so tedious."'' *''"Cry me a river, child of angst!"'' *''"Death is a lover. Embrace the love."'' *''"Do you prefer the quick death of the coward, or the long, slow torture of a brave man?"'' *''"Know wisdom. Know suffering. And kill them both."'' *''"Most enjoyable."'' *''"Scream for me, little one. Scream..."'' *''"Some people just don't get the point... until you pierce their heart with it."'' *''"The blood on my hands is an offering to my Master."'' *''"They say killing is wrong. Perhaps they just aren't doing it correctly."'' *''"This is the last dance. The walls crumble around you."'' *''"To fear defeat is to invite it."'' *''"Why should I fear death? I know the man."'' *''"You do not have the strength to send me back to my Master. But feel free to try!"'' *''"Your time has come."'' Notes *A duplicate of Olias will show up as "Krytan Necromancer". *The original quest to gain Olias, Gain Olias, was replaced with All for One and One for Justice in a previous update. *Olias is considered part of the Nightfall campaign. Because of this, using a trial key for Prophecies (with an account that has Nightfall, but not Prophecies) and unlocking Olias will allow him to be used as a hero even after the trial ends. Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Throne of Secrets Category:White Mantle NPCs